Doctor Who: The Last Hope
by EleventhdocofWho
Summary: The Doctor meets a teenager named Taylor who has mind bending powers. With help from Rory the Doctor tries to seek out the young boy's origin along with finding new mysteries as time goes on. When things start to unravel, will everybody make it out alive? Join the Doctor on this ride through time and space...sorry that was a bit corny. Part one of The Final Storm series.!ON HIATUS!
1. The White Room

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:This is a short chapter because it's really late here and I'm tired as crap.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who...I don't think I ever will...**

CHAPTER 1:

PART 1

Taylor sat uncomfortably in his seat. The pillow that was supposed to make his support his back wasn't working. He tried shifting his weight to his bum and sat up. Within a few minutes Taylor knew he would be uncomfortable again but at least sitting up was giving him temporary relief.

His mother looked at him with concern. Her face showed compassion but also a stern look of sadness and disapproval. It was as though she wanted to be kind and sweet but because of this predicament she was unable to do so without letting out a look of sadness.

"I'm sorry for having to say this Mrs. Lloyd but until Taylor gets psychological help he won't be able to return to school." The principle stated.

Taylor's mother turned her attention to the principle. "Yes. I understand"

The next thirty minutes were spent filling out paperwork and stuff Taylor just didn't find…well…interesting, but then again what was he supposed to expect. Getting psychiatric help wasn't going to be fun. He had to accept that.

He should have learned to accept it when he started to act weird. He had a tendency to black out at the weirdest times. He would see past events and sometimes even future events. The future events that happened were never too big. They were often the results of a football game or a future supper one of his parents would have. They were rather pointless visions. Of course Taylor didn't pay any mind. He just thought he was possibly just going through a phase….a really…weird…phase. Then he started to write strange things. He didn't do it consciously of course, he would just sort of come out of his blackouts with awkward writings on his hands and arms and sometimes even on his school paper.

This of course caught the attention of his teachers. They would pull him aside and ask him if he was okay or if he needed help. Sometimes the real mean teachers would ask him if he was a nitwit. Taylor didn't mind, he had been told he was crazy before. He had ADHD. He couldn't control how much he liked to jump around touch everything he saw. It was only normal for him to be called things like that. It took Taylor a moment to realize he had zoned out. As he came back to reality, Taylor tried to focus on what the principle and his mother were saying. He was starting to get tired of sitting in the seat for so long.

He blinked and was suddenly in a white room. There was nothing inside the room. No windows, furniture, or doors. Nothing but the corners of the room. Somehow the room was well lit but there wasn't a light bulb above him. 'Strange', he thought as he picked himself up from off the ground. Just then a door appeared. A very bright light was shining from the door. He swore that door hadn't been there before. A shadow appeared at the entrance of the door. It was hard to see due to the bright strange light that was piercing his eyes but he could make out broad shoulders and floppy hair. It was a man. Nicely dressed but a horrible fashion sense. The man didn't enter the room but stood in the doorway. He stayed there for a couple of seconds then moved. The shadow was moving towards him. Slightly gliding across the odd floor. Taylor wasn't really prepared for what he was about to see. He was partially frightened at what he could possibly see. Aliens had always amazed him but he wasn't he wanted to see a live one.

Wait. How did he know it was an alien?

A sudden thought popped into his head. Taylor unconsciously opened his mouth to speak. Three words came out of his moth that surprised him.

"This isn't real."

…..

Taylor was back in the principal's office. His mother was starting to walk out the door when she noticed Taylor had not moved an inch. He then got up out of his chair and followed her to the car. He wasn't thinking about how much trouble he would be in when his father got home or how much he was ready to just go lie and bed and forget about life. He was only thinking about one thing.

What was the white room he was in earlier?

Little did he notice that things were about to change for him and never be the same again.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Please review. I really want to know what you guys think. Goodnight!**


	2. The Blue Box

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I will update every week on Thursday. This is part 2 for chapter one. Hope that isn't confusing. I probably should have said this in the last update. Anyway enjoy. :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who**

CHAPTER 1: PART 2

The Doctor hopped down the TARDISs' steps. He walked under his beautiful ships rotor and sat on his hammock. Everything was going fine today so far. No black holes threatening to destroy earth. No paradoxes that could end all life. Amy and Rory had gotten home safely after spending their honeymoon on a ship about to die. Yep, everything was going just fine. Now he was bored.

The Doctor walked up the steps again and trotted his way over to the TARDISs' screen. No signal of anything bad. 'What to do. What to do', he thought to himself. He walked over to his chair and sat, a bored expression starting to emerge from his face. Maybe he could go back and check on Rory and Amy! 'No you just saw them. Let them have some time alone.' Or maybe he could visit River! 'No you just saw her too.' God why did everything have to be this dull.

Time passed slowly as the Doctor thought of what he might be interested in accomplishing. Nothing came to mind. He could feel himself getting more and more anxious. His body couldn't take laying around anymore. Even if it had only been five minutes. The Doctor decided that he would just add some more complex systems to his TARDIS until something exciting happened. He grabbed some tools from his closet and made his way back to the rotor. He was getting set to add another security level to the TARDIS when he suddenly felt and odd type feeling coming from his jacket pocket.

He reached into his tweed jacket and pulled out his physic paper. He then proceeded to open it and saw coordinates nicely typed on the page. 'Finally something interesting!' The Doctor put down his tools and started pushing buttons, pulling levers, and typing in coordinates for an unknown destination. He couldn't help but allow a wide grin to overtake his face. While the TARDIS jolted and jerked, the Doctor felt his adrenaline rise.

"GERONIMOOOOO!"

….

Taylor opened the door to his house. He started to make his way upstairs to his room. His mother walked through the door and took a seat on the couch.

"Taylor." His mother called out. "We need to talk. I know you don't want tot but it's necessary you know what I have to say."

Taylor sluggishly walked down the steps and waited for his mother to speak. Instead of talking she gestured for him to come sit next to her. He hesitated but then started to make his way towards her. He took a seat on the plushy couch.

" Listen I know it's hard….for them to make you seem so…weird and awkward but I want you to know, from the depths of my heart, that I see you the same way you were when you were younger. You will always be my son. My brilliant little man who is smarter than those who chose to not take you for who you are. I will always love you. I want you to know that. I want you to know that whatever they say doesn't change my view of you." His mother pulled him close and hugged him tight.

Taylor didn't know what to say. He didn't know what to think. Well…he did figure he was glad his mother didn't think he was a nitwit. He was also glad that whatever happened to him wouldn't change the love of his mother. It made him want to embrace the moment. He hugged her tighter and he felt a small tear fall from his face.

Through the oncoming tears Taylor managed to say "Thanks mum." She gripped his shoulders tightly making him want to cry even more. Taylor wasn't the usual one to get sad and teary eyed over those three words but this time was different. Taylor used every ounce of his body to hold back the tears. He didn't know why he wanted to cry so much. He never usually did. Maybe that's what was wrong. Maybe he just needed to cry every once in a while.

His mother then let him go and he got up from the couch and started to walk upstairs to his room. He fought back tears of happiness and opened his bedroom door. He was about to go in but something made him look back. He looked to the couch where his mother was sitting. She looked up at him and smiled. He had a strange feeling in his heart. Pain. Pain as he looked at his mother. As if this would be the last moment they spent together. 'Stupid feeling.' He thought as he walked in his room and closed the door.

Taylor had just sat at the edge of hi bed when he heard the door open. 'Great…dad's home. Now what am I going to do?' Instead of going downstairs, Taylor decided to push his ear against the door.

He heard his father speak first.

"So, I got a phone call from Taylor's principle. Care to explain to me why?"

His father must have been cross. His mother spoke next.

"The teacher's think there is something wrong with him. I just think he's going through a phase."

His father looked at her with piercing eyes.

"Or maybe's he's just dull."

"GEORGE HE'S YOUR OWN SON."

"That doesn't give him an excuse to act the way he does. If he's ever going to get a good education he needs to start acting smart."

"Now you know as well as anyone how smart he is."

"Well he's obviously not since he's in this situation."

Taylor lifted his head off the door. He couldn't take hearing his father turn on him. All this time he thought he had his father's trust. He was only a disappointment. With a shocked and pained expression on his face, Taylor grabbed his jacket, opened his window, and climbed onto the roof. He often went there for thinking. This was definitely a situation he needed to think about. A soft breeze brushed his face. It was cold. Taylor zipped up his jacket and sat in his corner of the roof. It blocked any sun that might have been shining that day.

Time passed as Taylor lay in his corner pondering over whether he should go back inside or wait until they noticed he was gone. If they ever did. The sun had started to go down. Taylor guessed he had been on the roof little over two hours. Darkness came shortly. The temperature was dropping. Taylor closed his eyes. There was a sudden bright light that lit up the night sky. Taylor opened his eyes to find a blue box flying straight towards his house.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: PLEASE REVIEW. See you guys next Thursday!**


	3. Back To Reality

**Chapter 3: Back to Reality**

There was a strike of lightning as the blue box flew through the air. Taylor saw enough to make out the words POLICE PUBLIC CALL BOX etched on the front. More lightning. The box abruptly landed on Taylor's front yard with a loud sound. With all the loud ruckus going on Taylor was surprised that his parents didn't hear the blue box landing. Taylor moved to the edge of his roof so that he could see what the mysterious blue box was. The door to the box opened. Smoke stared to drift out along with a man.

The man looked young. He had floppy hair and a horrible fashion sense. He was holding a rag to his mouth and nose hoping to block out the smoke that would fill his lungs. The man took a moment to breathe as he removed the rag and sat down in the grass of Taylor's lawn. Taylor was starting to smell the smoke from where he was. The box was right below him causing the smoke to effect Taylor. He fought back the urge to cough as he put his jacket around his face. After a couple of minutes Taylor tried moving to a different part of his roof. The smoke followed him. It made his breathing slow and raspy.

The lack of oxygen caused Taylor to break out in a coughing frenzy. He did so for about five minutes before fresh oxygen started to fill his lungs again. Hoping not to have caught the attention of the man, Taylor quietly tried making his way towards the blue box. He peered over the edge of his roof. The smoke from the box was gone and the man along with it.

"Hullo! What are we doing here?"

The voice from behind Taylor made him jump and he would have fallen off the roof if it wasn't for the stranger. He grabbed Taylor by the arms and allowed Taylor to have a moment of recollection before he spoke again.

"Sorry if I scared you. I heard you coughing and was wondering what you were doing up here. It's dreadfully cold tonight. You might catch a bug!" Taylor recognized the stranger as the man with the box.

"Is that you blue box down there?" Taylor asked.

The man looked off the roof towards the blue box." Oh! The TARDIS? Yeah I guess she's mine." The man grinned as he spoke. He turned his attention from the so called TARDIS and started to focus on Taylor. Now that the smoke was gone Taylor could fully see the man's features.

He had dark brown hair(very floppy) and his face made him look like he was twelve. Especially since he was grinning so much. He had on a blue bow tie with blue braces and a tweed jacket. His shirt was white. He had on dress trousers that matched with his fancy shoes. He looked rather funny. As if he didn't know what to wear that day so he grabbed his favorite pieces of clothing and put them on.

Feeling awkward about the long silence Taylor decided it was time he found out who this man was.

"What's your name?"

"The Doctor."

"Why are you here?"

"I got some coordinates on my-…..well it's kind of hard to explain. I'll have you know I'm not too keen about question answering."

"Fine but at least tell me how you got up here. I obviously didn't tell you since I didn't know who you were. I didn't have a sign up saying 'COME UP HERE' so how did you get up here."

The Doctors smile got wider as he grabbed Taylor's wrist and pulled him along his roof. He stopped to reveal several boxes stacked up. They were high enough to reach a window ledge. From there it was easy access to the roof. Taylor looked at the Doctor. The Doctor looked back at him.

Taylor jumped on the window ledge and then proceeded to jump down to the boxes. While jumping on the ground from the boxes, Taylor looked up and saw that the Doctor was doing the same. Taylor then walked towards the TARDIS. He walked to the front of his house, while staying clear from the windows, and approached the box. He had so many questions that needed answering.

The Doctor had finally reached the ground and was starting to make his way toward Taylor. He walked right into the TARDIS and didn't look back. Taylor figured the Doctor wanted Taylor to follow him so he stepped into the box too. He was utterly mind blown at what he saw.

It was bigger on the inside. Taylor started to feel a type of burning sensation in his head. His fingers felt tingly and his legs felt wobbly. Images of the Doctor and his TARDIS started to fill his mind. Taylor felt his mouth take a mind of its own.

"You're the Doctor from the planet Gallifrey. You fought in the Time War and killed your entire species hoping to end the war between the Daleks and the Time Lords. Your nickname is Theta Sigma but your real name is—"

"NO YOU CAN'T SAY THAT!" The Doctor yelled as he put his hand over Taylor's mouth. "You can't say my name. How do you even know my name? I only told you my name was the Doctor. Who are you?"

Taylor was just as confused as the Doctor was. The pain in his head was increasing. Words slurred out of his mouth. "I-I….I don't know what's gotten into me. My head. It hurts so much."

Things were happening too fast. Every time Taylor blinked the white room he saw before appeared in his head. His legs felt wobbly and the ground was starting to come towards him fast. Information was teeming through his head. Pictures of past incarnations of the Time Lord called the Doctor. His home planet of Gallifrey. So many names, so many forgotten people throughout this man's timeline all surging through Taylor's head. Sarah Jane Smith, Adric, Donna, Romana, Rose, Amy, Rory….those names. Amy and Rory. The Doctor loved them ever so much. Taylor could only imagine what sadness the Doctor would go through when he lost them….but…he hasn't lost them yet. So much foreknowledge. Dangerous foreknowledge that could lead to destruction…

Sudden darkness overcame Taylor. He felt the bright light against his face. He opened his eyes and to his own amazement he found that he was back in the room he dreaded most. The White Room.

 _Time to come back to reality Taylor_ …

* * *

The Doctor scooped up Taylor into his arms and rushed him into the med bay. Softly he laid him on a nearby bed. No injuries that the Doctor could see so far. The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and scanned Taylor. The results were….not normal. Taylor seemed to be absorbing too much information at one time. The more he learned the more his brain couldn't handle the increase in thoughts, the more he was slowly dying. No need to worry for long though. The Doctor had a solution. He ran out of the med bay and went to the control room. The TARDIS seemed to already know what he was thinking because a small chip was laid out on the console. _Thanks old girl_. The Doctor then ran back to the med bay, inserted the chip into his sonic screwdriver, and without touching the boy he carefully applied the chip to the front of Taylor's head.

Instantly the Doctor noticed that Taylor seemed a bit calmer, though he still had a troubled look on his face. To see if Taylor had a fever the Doctor placed his palm on Taylor's forehead.

Searing pain ran through his hand as he felt a telepathic connection with Taylor start. There was blackness for a while. Then there was white. Just white. No windows, furniture, or doors. The Doctor looked around him. For a second he thought he was the only one there. Then he saw Taylor sitting beside him.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **So what do you guys think? It was a bit short but I'm working on that. This was actually quite hard to write. OH! I would like to apologize for not uploading last week. Had some school problems to attend to. I don't know when I'll update next but I hope its soon. Tell me what you thought. Criticism is appreciated!**


	4. The Shadow

**AN: So this chapter is REALLY late. I know. I'm sorry. The explanation is on my profile page. I won't keep you guys waiting any longer. Here's Chapter 4.**

Chapter 4:

Taylor jumped at the sudden appearance of the Doctor. He was expecting to be alone like he was the previous times he was in the dull white room. It surprised him to find out that the room looked exactly like before. He thought maybe somebody would at least come into the room once to confront him, yet he was alone, well the Doctor was with him but it felt as though he wasn't fully there. All Taylor could hear was his own breathing and shuffling about. His headache was gone, which was good but there was still a pain somewhere. That was confusing. Everything was confusing. Nothing seemed right, completely there, it was more of a dream. Or a nightmare in this case.

The Doctor still hadn't said anything. Taylor wondered if he was as amazed as he was. His face was confused, excited, and a bit scared at the same time. Those many faces on one man never ceased to amaze him. Well, he figured there was no use in sitting around, so, he got up and reached his hand down to the Doctor for support.

The Doctor looked at his hand with hesitation, then grabbed it as Taylor hauled him up. The sudden strength made Taylor a bit confused as to where it came from, but he paid no mind to it for too long. Since The Doctor wasn't speaking, Taylor figured it was time for him to make deductions. Just as before the room was white, nothing inside, and a door open with a shadow. Good deduction…except it was pointless. He had made the exact same deduction when he came here last time. It would be easier if the Doctor would just bloody talk to him. Then they could think of an escape plan. Taylor had no intention to meet who that shadow belonged to.

Taylor looked at the Doctor with a pissed expression on his face. He could see the Doctor looking at him with his lips moving but Taylor heard no sound. Why couldn't he hear? This room was much more than he thought it was. Answers to unanswered question passed through his head. If only he could think correctly. Too many thoughts were going through his head. No headache but memories of future and past events were soaring through his head like planes.

 _Just focus._

Taylor looked around the room alarmed. He wondered who had said that…no not said. Nobody said anything out loud. Instead it was a voice in his head. He found himself face to face with the Doctor. His eyes were closed but he was in Taylor's direction.

" _Focus on what you want to know."_

"What do you mean?" Taylor said out loud.

" _I can't hear you. To be able to talk to me you're going to have to talk in your thoughts. If that makes any sense. I haven't been making sense latley and this room is only scrambling my brain further. Sorry I'm rambling. What I'm trying to say is, speak with your thoughts. Actually that might of just confused you even more. U-"_

" _I get what you're saying!"_

" _There you go you did it! Now it's time for the questions. You have the right to answer them too because you brought me into this mess! Ques-"_

" _What do you mean?'"_ Taylor asked cutting the Doctor off with a confused expression on his face.

" _I'll explain just let me talk!"_

" _Okay Okay..."_

The Doctor resumed with his speaking.

" _Question one; where is this place? I'm assuming you know because of the way you look. Your face doesn't look alarmed...well, it doesn't look really alarmed. You're not freaking out like you would be if it was your first time here. So, you must know where we are. Question two; why am I here? I really shouldn't be here but since I touched you while I was back on the T.A.R.D.I.S, I was transported here. The only way you could of done that is if you felt as though you were being threatened, but.. why would you feel that way? There is nothing here except a door...and a shadow, which isn't moving. Question three; why can't we talk? I'm guessing it's because somebody doesn't want us talking about plans to escape or possibly because they don't want us leaking vital information that would lead to their destruction...I don't know about that one. This leads me to my last question. How can you understand me? We're talking telepathically which isn't possible with humans. So...how can you understand me?_

Taylor looked at the Doctor with a blank expression on his face.

How the bloody heck do you expect me to answer all that? You asked me like a billion questions. Taylor said. " _How the bloody heck do you expect me to answer all that? You asked me like a billion questions!"_ Taylor said.

" _Well they're going to need answering if we're going to get out of here!"_ The Doctor responded.

There was a sudden tap on the door. Taylor looked at the Doctor with fear in his eyes. The Doctor looked back with hope in his. Of course the Doctor wouldn't look scared. He had gotten out of these situations countless times before. He probably already knew how to get out already.

Both Taylor and the Doctor looked towards the door with anxiety. Taylor feared he would see death as it reached its hand toward him. The Doctor feared he would see the face of ones he's lost before.

The Doctor held his breath until his respiratory bypass kicked in. By this time the shadow had already started to come inside. Whoever the shadow belonged to seemed to look normal, but still it was eerie to know that there was an unknown being creeping its way into a completely white room with only one small light and no other doors or windows. In need of escape there was no way to get out besides to face the shadow. Either way the Doctor was going to find out who it was, scary or not. The shadow stopped. It was positioned right in front of the Doctor and Taylor. The shadow's owner could almost be clearly seen. If only the light bulb shone brighter.

Taylor started to move towards the figure. The Doctor attempted to pull him back but he slipped out of his grasp. As Taylor trudged on, the Doctor noticed how the shadow looked more normal than it seemed. There was nothing that would distinguish it as alien. It almost seemed human. The Doctor knew it wasn't. It couldn't be. Where he was, wasn't Earth. There was silence in the room as Taylor stood in front of the shadow. The shadow leaned its head slightly to the right.

"Who are you?" Taylor asked, finally breaking the silence.

The shadow giggled slightly as if it knew a joke nobody had a clue about.

"You know who I am," it responded.

The lights slowly got brighter and a face emerged.

Both the Doctor and Taylor stumbled back. With tears threatening to spill from his eyes, not even noticing the sudden ability to speak out loud,the Doctor called out to the shadow.

"Rose"

TO BE CONTINUED...

 **I'll update more this weekend when I get the chance. Again I apologize for not updating. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you think. People who review get a preview to chapter 5!**


	5. Run

**AN: There is a reason I'm posting this late at night. I was making improvements and making the story a nit longer.**

All of the Doctor's thoughts were put on halt as feelings rushed through him. He couldn't comprehend anything going through his head at that point. Of all the people it could have been, why did it have to be Rose? Why not River? He could use a good flirt right now with all the trouble he was in. Or why not Amy? She could surely have gotten him out of this mess in the first five minutes he was there with her Scottish accent and her demanding demeanor, but nope…it was Rose.

"How did you get here? Why aren't you with the meta-crisis?"

"Doctor you left me. You left me with him for someone else didn't you?"

"Rose you know that's not the reason. You know good and well that's not the reason. I explained the reason to you. Please don't make me feel guilty." The Doctor said, tears starting to form in the corners of his eyes.

"That's what I'm here for though. To make you feel guilty. For everything you've done. To past companions you've had, and all the people you've killed." Rose said without emotion.

"Rose this isn't like you. What's happened? You can tell me I want to help. Whatever you've been through, I want to help."

"It's too late to help Doctor."

Then Rose disappeared. Or at least what he thinks was 'disappeared'. The Doctor returned to reality and noticed Taylor staring at him. He wiped at his face clearing any tears that had fallen during the encounter with Rose. Taylor seemed a little shaken up too. As if he'd seen the same thing the Doctor had.

"You saw that too!" Taylor said with a crack in his voice.

"It was my dad…" Taylor said at the same time the Doctor said, "It was Rose…"

"It was obviously my dad...wait a minute, who's Rose? Is she someone you fancy?"

"No, no, no, it was obviously…no I don't fancy Rose!"

"Yes you do, you were crying while you were talking with her!" Taylor said with a laugh. "You fancy her but you don't want to admit it!"

"No I don't and I wasn't crying! There must be something in the air! Even if I was crying, you can't talk because you look as shaken up as I do!"

"OI! Don't turn this on me now, we need to figure out how to get you that girl."

"Nope I already have…hold on a second why would YOU need to find me a girl, what if I already have one!"

"Oh please! A man like you having a girlfriend."

Taylor laughed as the Doctor sat in discomfort. Everything seemed okay for about a minute before it went crashing down.

"Enough with the rambling. Time to get to work. Have either of you figured out where you are yet?" A mysterious voice in the shadows said.

His answer was only met with silence.

"Taylor you should have figured it out already with the knowledge you have."

The Doctor took a glance toward Taylor and saw that his smile was no longer there, instead it was replaced by a quite cross look.

"Why does everybody think I'm so special? There are over two billion people on Earth you could have chosen to kidnap and made a weapon. Why did you have to choose me?"

As soon as the sentence came out of Taylor's mouth, he knew something was wrong. How did he even know that he had been chosen for a weapon? Time to start preparing for the unknown he guessed.

"Now you getting to something! So, have you noticed you're able to talk yet? Or that the person you hold close to your heart just appeared out of nowhere? Oh! How about this one. The fact that you don't know where you are Doctor." The shadow said with a sigh.

Taylor hadn't even thought about his ability to talk yet. The idea of why his father popped into thin air also seemed to go in one ear and come out the other.

"You know where you are Taylor, don't you. All you have to do is put your mind to it and you'll find that the answer will just magically come into your head." There was a hint of anger in the shadow's voice.

"I'm not answering anything until I know who you are. The real you. Don't take on any other form but yourself. It's about time we deal with this stupid matter face to face like real men!"

Both the Doctor and the shadow let out a giggle.

"OI! What's so funny?" Taylor said defiantly.

"Your catching on quickly aren't you! You even are starting to consider yourself a man. Have you seen yourself in the mirror lately? If a penny dropped on you it would break your bones!" The shadow said while trying to stifle a laugh.

The Doctor immediately stopped with his giggling and looked up at the shadow with a surprised look on his face. "You went too far…"

Though Taylor thought the shadow wasn't going to honor his request he was surprised to see the shadow moving towards the light in the room. Through all the darkness, the figure could be clearly seen. Taylor didn't recognize the person immediately but the Doctor seemed taken aback.

"No," the Doctor said, "It can't be. Master?"

Today had been horrible. Absolutely, horrifyingly, terrible. It wasn't the fact that the Doctor had seen a person he longed to see since he left her on the beach or the fact that his best friend who had died just appeared right in front of him. It was not being able to tell what was going on. His sense of time was wrong, he was clueless about his whereabouts, and he didn't have his screwdriver or T.A.R.D.I.S with him. Stranded with no way out. To get out of a dream you would usually either wake up by, an outside force or by dying in the dream. Since he had no way of contacting the outside world there was no way he could send a message. He didn't quite agree with the second choice. Just have to buy us sometime then.

"You died." The Doctor said moving towards the Master.

"No, that's just what you assumed happened."

"The how are you here?"

"If I tell you will you promise not to act so surprised about it?"

"Oh believe me I've had quite a day. Very few things now will surprise me."

The answer seemed fine for the Master so he resumed with his talking.

"I thought I had died too, but then I woke up in a T.A.R.D.I.S. next to a short man with a bow tie on. He told me he needed me for something special including the Doctor. I couldn't pass up that opportunity so I picked myself up from off the floor and asked him what he wanted. You want to know what he told me."

"No thanks I'm just going to make up the rest of the story and go with it…of course I want to know what he said!" The Doctor said sarcastically.

"You're joking now Doctor but you won't be when you figure out what we're going to do with you."

This made the Doctor go quite.

The Master resumed. "Like I was saying. He told me he wanted to take revenge on you. He didn't give me a reason but that was good enough for me to join him. Which brings me here. Would you like to talk to him?"

The Master didn't wait for an answer as he swung open the somehow closed door and allowed another figure to step inside. The lights in the room had improved and he could see things clearer now. The Dream Lord stepped right under the light bulb.

"Hello Doctor! I see you've meet my partner."

The Doctor had no words. Again. How do people just come up with clever ideas to surprise him? Do they just sit in their chairs in their evil little caves and say "I think I'm going to trap the Doctor today!"

"What are you doing here?" The Doctor said rather bored.

"Not happy to see me? Come on! That was classic. Show me at least a little emotion. You did when I was here before as Rose!" The Dream Lord replied.

"That was you!"

"Of course! You know what, I'm getting rather bored. How about I give you a five minute running head start, then I'll see how far you get and we can really get down to business!"

The Dream Lord opened the door(which had closed again) and stepped aside with the Master as his right hand man.

Taylor had managed to stay quite during the whole conference, interview thing but now there was a question edging at his mind. "Why are you doing this?"

"Taylor, I know that's a pretty unclear question right now but I think we should take this opportunity. Run"

The Doctor ran through the hallway passing by doors left and right. He had been running for about 30 minutes through the never ending maze of different corridors and hallways. His legs were tired of running but fear of getting caught pushed him forwards. Not knowing what was chasing him was edging at his conscience. Knowing your enemy is one thing but being followed by a mysterious figure is another. If the Doctor knew what he was up against then maybe he could reason with, find a possible weak point and bargain for his and Taylor's life, but instead all he knew was that this figure had seen him before and the Doctor had a bad experience with him.  
The Doctor skidded to a halt. Two corridors were on his side, one right and one left. The chances of choosing the right one was very slim. He never remembered having good luck when he was younger...or older. He glanced behind him to see if anyone was catching up to him. The corridor was clear but he could hear footsteps close behind. He had to make a decision, and quick. Right or Left? The footsteps were getting even closer and the Doctor was starting to sweat, which didn't happen a lot when he ran into problems. To save time he ducked into the left corridor and stayed close to the wall. The footsteps stopped close to entryway of the left corridor. No other sound could be heard except the shallow breathing of the shadow and the Doctor.  
" What are you doing over there? We need to go right if we're going to get out of here."  
The voice belonged to Taylor.  
"How did you get out?" The Doctor said while walking toward the right hallway.  
"Long story. Kind of heart breaking too..." Taylor responded.  
"Well then, better keep moving shall we?"  
The Doctor continued to run through the corridor with Taylor at his side. The fear of being chased was starting to go down but he was slightly frightened about what might be in store ahead of him. Time started to pass by quickly but there was still no sign of an exit. The Doctor felt himself getting more tired but he trudged on. Taylor was running faster than him put paused suddenly. As the Doctor caught up he saw something he feared when he first started running. A dead end.

* * *

 **AN: So how did I do? Hopefully better. I would like to thank sunlightxiii for all the positive feedback. The first fifteen people to review get a preview to the next chapter. See you guys next time!**


	6. Guess Who?

**AN: This one is a bit more short but that is because I am hopefully adding another chapter on Monday. Sorry I didn't upload yesterday my WiFi wen't out. Thanks for not giving up. I also apologize for not giving a chapter preview to the reviewers. I just didn't have time.**

Chapter 6:

"What? I thought you said this was the way out of here, not a dead end!" The Doctor said while panting.

"I know; I'm working on it." Taylor responded. He carefully placed his hands on the wall and let his fingers slide across the smooth surface. His ability to find every hidden message around him was starting to get a little edgy. It was becoming harder to figure out things now, possibly it was the fact that there was a big gap of memory missing from his head. Or maybe it was because he was clueless as to why this whole mess had to happen to him and not some other idiotic bloke. Whatever the reason was he didn't have time to think about it. The Doctor and him were being chased by an unknown figure.

The Doctor sank down to the floor still panting. "Are you almost done yet; I think I hear four pairs of footsteps running towards us…or maybe that's just my hearts beating out of my chest."

Taylor payed no attention to the man in the bow tie and continued with his so called investigation of an escape. If he couldn't find a way out in time he would have to try through other means. Until he knew how to control those means he wouldn't turn to that plan until the very end. Several minutes had passed before Taylor felt a click go off in his head. He finally knew how to get out. Taylor balled his hand into a fist a punched the center of the wall. The wall broke apart and revealed a small door.

"Doctor let's go I found a way out." Taylor turned to look at the Doctor only to find him asleep against the opposite wall. Quietly chuckling to himself, he reached down to the Doctor and softly shook him. Failing to awake him; he shook the Doctor again. This time the man let out a groan and stood up. He then slowly walked to the door and slumped against it.

"You okay Doc?"

"I am so tired, which is weird because that never happens unless I stay up for ages. Let's keep moving so I can get back to the T.A.R.D.I.S., figure out what's happening, and take a nap."

"We'll do all of that as soon as you get off the door."

"Oh" The Doctor picked himself up and moved to the side. Sleep still lingered in his eyes but he wiped them away as fast as he could.

Taylor put his hand on the knob and slowly turned it. He anxiously awaited the moment where he would open the door and find himself in his room again. Perhaps all that had happened in the time elapsed was just a bad dream, a nightmare that he was having a hard time waking up from. The hand reassuringly touching his shoulder told him differently. The look the Doctor gave him said a completely different story. Time passed slowly as Taylor opened the door. It seemed to be taking forever to find out what was on the other side of the door. As the door started to open, Taylor could see a very bright light. It began to hurt his eyes from being in the dark so long. Time regained speed when the door opened fully. Footsteps could finally be heard behind him again and the pressing need to run urged him to keep moving. He ran through the door and braced himself for what he was about to face.

What he saw was actually very surprising. The door lead to the outside. Nothing looked out of place. Sure it was awkward that an inside facility door lead to someone's front yard but it was better than running into another dead end. He was actually surprised it wasn't that due to the day he was currently having. The Doctor looked equally as intrigued; his face all scrunched up, and confused.

Another thought clicked in Taylor's head. As he slowed down his pace from running to walking he couldn't help but feel a familiar sense of where he was at. Right in front of him was a red car. Nice new looking wheels, clean windows. Behind the car there was a row of houses. One stood out the most though. The door was painted a dark blue; the house was painted the color of the sky.

Taylor finally got his thought together and brought himself back to his senses. "This is Rory's house, right?"

Before the answer came to him, Taylor could already tell the Doctor hadn't been though any of what was going on yet. He still hadn't bought Rory his favorite car yet. He still didn't know that the last time he saw Amy, he had said goodbye in hopes to keep her safe.

The Doctor gave him a look that fell between ' _Of course you would be the one to know that'_ and ' _No need to shove it in my face, I know you're a genius…'._ Taylor chuckled at the thought of the Doctor being a smudge bit jealous.

"If it's Rory's house then why don't we just go and see if he can help us out of this situation!" Taylor starting walking to the door but the hand of the Doctor pulled him back.

"What," he said.

"I would love to go and just barge into my friends' house but I want to take precaution before I do so. I could risk the chance of running into my former self, which wouldn't be good and I'm already running into my future so I think it's best if we take this slow. I also don't want to get Amy or Rory mixed into this mess; it just might get them hurt."

"Okay, so then how about we wait until either someone follows us through that magic mystical door, which I don't doubt will happen, or we hide until we gather enough evidence to prove that your companion isn't in any danger."

"How did you know he was my companion? You know what, don't answer that question I already know the answer."

"Which one shall it be?"

The Doctor waited a bit before answering. He was probably considering any other choices and narrowing them down. In the end he agreed to do what he probably thought was best. Hide. He knew the cost of waiting too long would result in the capture and ninety-five percent chance of execution, so he went with the second best.

"Looks like we need to find a hiding place."

The Doctor had concluded that nowhere would be a secure enough place to hide than in Rory's car. His companion was always so nagging about safety, yet he leaves his doors unlocked. Shame. There were comfy seats so he could take a nap and right now that was all that he wanted. He swore he had never been so tired in his life. How could humans always stay up to such extreme hours of the night while feeling the urge to lay their heads down on a pillow and sleep. People never ceased amazing him.

The sun was starting to go down and still no sign of Amy or Rory. The longer the Doctor waited, the more tired he felt. Boredom was starting to take its toll and not even sleep could take away the feeling of having nothing to do while time moved on. Taylor lay scrunched up in the front of the car while the Doctor sat in the back. Since the chairs blocked his view, the Doctor had no idea what the kid was doing. He hadn't uttered a word since getting inside the car.

Curiosity got the better of him and the Doctor stuck his head above the seat. Taylor was on his phone playing some game that included black tiles. His fingers were moving at amazing speed, touching every black tile with ought flinching, barely skipping a beat. Not until after several minutes did Taylor lose the round. He looked back at the Doctor. They stared at each other for no more than a second before turning back around.

Taylor sighed "I'm bored. How long are we going to wait? It's getting bloody cold outside."

The Doctor looked at Taylor with agreement. "I guess we'll wait until either Amy or Rory comes in the car. You can put the roof up you know."

"Not with ought the key I can't"

"Well then it looks like we are just going to have to use our body heat!"

"Fine, but if you get cold don't come crying to me."

"Why would I do that? You don't believe I can do things myself?"

"I never said that but you suggested it."

"I can't believe I'm getting mouthed by a kid."

While both of them fussed neither heard the sound of a door opening and closing, and footsteps walking down stairs until the sound stopped.

Rory stood at the driver's seat of his car but dropped his keys when he saw a boy and the Doctor in his car fussing. His first reaction was shock as he resisted the urge to grab the Doctor by the ear and ask him what the meaning of all this was, instead he quietly spoke six words.

"Why are you in my car?"

The arguing immediately stopped and the Doctor turned around to answer.

"We need your help."

The mood turned from a slightly bit pissed to full scale serious.

 **AN: Yay I finally brought Rory into the situation! See you guys next time!**


	7. Jumpscare In the Morning

**AN: Okay so maybe I lied about updating on Monday. I had writers block for like three days. Sorry this chapter is late. My WiFi was acting crazy and then my file kept disappearing so I had to re-type the chapter three times. Hope you guys enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 7:

Rory felt his eyes slowly close but his gaze returned to the road once he felt the car veer to the right. He had been driving for five hours but he had started to feel tired at the three-hour mark. He knew he couldn't keep on driving; he would have to stop at some point. Why did Amy have to take a vacation to Scotland? He could see why she would want to see her family, but of all the places near Leadworth, why Scotland? He wished he would have gone with her when she asked but soon took it back after realizing how much trouble the Doctor might have been in if he hadn't of been there.

Rory looked at his phone to see how long he had to drive. Two hours and fifteen minutes. He desperately wanted to take a power nap but he also just wanted to get to the hotel where Amy was staying and be done with driving. If he stayed up any longer he swore he would end up in a wreck, which would be a low possibility since there weren't any trees, lamp posts, or cars, in sight but still; there was always a possibility. The decision lied between sleep or the seeming never ending journey from one place to another. Sleep won.

Before settling down, Rory looked back at the Doctor and the kid named Taylor. The sight almost made him burst out laughing. The Doctor was laying on the floor with his back facing upwards. His jacket was being used as a blanket. His hands were underneath his chin and even though he seemed in a deep slumber, Rory could tell he was uncomfortable. Taylor was laying on the seats with his face upward. He used his jacket as a pillow. Small snores could be heard. It was obvious who won the war over the backseat. Taylor's phone was in his hand which made Rory wonder if he was still waiting for a call from his parents. While hearing the whole story from the Doctor, Rory couldn't get over the fact that a father would say such a thing to his son. It didn't matter anyway; he probably shouldn't be getting in the kid's business.

Rory turned around, locked the doors, and put up the roof to his convertible. Then he pulled to the side of the road and made a quick make-shift pillow out of his coat. There was a bit of a chill due to the car being turned off and the temperature being blow forty degrees Fahrenheit but it was nothing Rory couldn't deal with. It took les than a minute for sleep to claim him.

Taylor woke up with a start. Sweat beaded his forehead. His phone was still in his hand. Good. Everything was as he left it before. His jacket was still a pillow, Rory was still in the front, the Doctor was still asleep. Good no need to worry but he couldn't help feeling alarmed. Something was wrong. He could feel it. It was the same feeling he had when he would get an answer for something he needed to know. Except this time, the feeling was more urgent. Words hit him one by one and he suddenly knew what was wrong.

The Doctor was dying… wait, no… he was leaving. Leaving from where? _Act now think later,_ he said to himself. He looked down at the Doctor and saw no movement. It was hard to tell if he was breathing due to his position on the floor but he could tell something was wrong. Taylor moved up to the front of the car and tapped Rory. Didn't work. _Forget it, we don't have time for acting nice._ Taylor decided to screw waking Rory up nicely and gave him a slap on the shoulder. Rory woke with a stir. Before Rory could even comprehend why he was woken up, Taylor bombarded him with everything.

"RORYYOUGOTTOSAVEHIMBEFOREHELEAVESWESTILLNEEDHIM,HECAN'TLEAVE NOW,MAKEHIMWAKEUP" Taylor yelled.

Rory's eyes widened and he struggled to understand what was going on.

"What do you mean? Stop yelling and calm down!"

Taylor took a deep breath then continued with talking.

"You need to save the Doctor. We need him to move on. Without him we're screwed."

Rory got the message incredibly fast and jumped up from his seat. He nearly bumped Taylor over as he moved into the back of the car. His actions were quick as he turned the Doctor over and checked for a pulse.

"Still alive, good." Rory said, trying to lighten the mood. "He's not breathing though."

Rory began CPR and for Taylor minutes felt like hours. Nothing had been effective so far but Taylor still hadn't given up hope. He probably knew the answer somewhere in his head but he didn't feel on wasting energy on something that would happen sooner than he could think about it. Rory kept on, not willing to lose his friend. Not willing to go to his wife and tell her that he couldn't save her Raggedy Man.

Taylor was beginning to lose hope when he heard a sudden gasp of breath. Rory nearly collapsed from sheer exhaustion but helped the Doctor put his head up as he coughed and grasped for air. Taylor let go of the air he had been holding for who knows how long.

"What-the-heck-happened?" The Doctor said in between coughs.

"You freaking jerk! You were just going to leave without letting us know!" Taylor fumed.

Rory looked at him. "You keep talking about him leaving us. Where was he going to go?"

"It's hard to explain."

"Fine but you speaking soon. I don't feel safe with some mystery kid in the back of my car talking about my best friend leaving reality though death. What do you think of all this Doctor?"

Taylor and Rory looked at the Doctor for an answer but all they got was the soft breathing of the man they held dear.

Rory sighed and climbed back up to the front of the car and closed the passenger door. Taylor moved the Doctor from the floor to the seat and climbed in. He then closed the door and searched for his phone. When he found it he looked at the screen in hope for a missed call message; he wasn't surprised to find there weren't any messages from anybody. It was kind of sad realizing that nobody cared about where he was.

Rory banged his head against the wheel. "Great, now we have no gas."

"This day is just going to be wonderful." Taylor said.

 **AN: If I can I will try to upload another chapter tonight or maybe tomorrow. I'M NOT MAKING ANY PROMISES! Sorry if there were any mistakes in my typing. It's late and I can't see the keyboard as clearly.**


	8. The Wake

**AN: This chapter took a lot of thought. I still hope you guys enjoyed it though.**

Chapter 8: **DISCLAIMER...I don't own any of Doctor Who's characters. Just my OC's.**

Rory got back into his car. His legs and arms started to warm up but it took at little longer for his fingers to feel the warmth of his car. Or at least the warmth still left. Not only had the gas run out but now the battery was dead as well. He swore he had just gotten that car. Heat was starting to run out and be replaced by cold. Rory was fine with cold and Taylor didn't even seem to notice it but he was more worried about the Doctor.

The Doctor's behavior had been off lately. His breathing was getting shorter and shorter and he was starting to run a fever. He would sleep at lot longer and he would barely ever speak. The weird thing was that there was nothing wrong with him. At least noting Rory could see. From experience he knew the Doctor never got sick so what seemed to be effecting him so much.

Knowing he couldn't just sit there in his car waiting for help he got out of his car again and went to his trunk. He popped it open and grabbed his emergency kit. Inside was two flares, two flashlights, a pack of gauge, who knows how many bandages, tweezer, and so much more Rory didn't even feel like recognizing them all. He grabbed the flares and the flashlights and got back in his car. The temperature was starting to drop and if things got worse later Rory wouldn't feel like getting out of his car to grab something from the trunk. He also didn't want to miss a window of opportunity for rescue. He was on a street with no light whatsoever; his battery was dead which meant his lights wouldn't turn on and there was no gas so he could drive away. The worst situation to be in on a December night. The weather was bound to get crazy soon.

The Doctor was starting to moan something about waking up and someone being in trouble. Rory was ignoring it but Taylor seemed interested.

"Hey Rory you hear this?" he said with edge in his voice.

"Well he's talking so loud it's hard not to hear him."

"He's talking about the same thing I was talking about. Just in another way."

"What do you mean by that?" Rory was starting to pay attention and sat up in his seat.

"Remember when I was talking about him leaving?

Rory nodded.

"Well I think I just figured out the complete answer as to why. Ready to hear?"

"To be honest I think everybody is."

Taylor was running out of breath. He felt the excitement of being able to know everything. He told Rory everything. From the running away from his home to the matrix hallway he and the Doctor were running through. He was pretty sure he didn't even give Rory a chance to think about the information he was giving him. His expression clearly showed it.

"So your saying that this whole time you've been dreaming?" Rory asked.

"Yeah but that's all. When the Doctor and I entered that door we entered your subconscious. Which means your dreaming too?"

"How come we didn't know any of this sooner?"

"Someone doesn't want us to know. When you first saw us in your car we were previously being chased by God knows what; but when we were with you we never saw it again. That must mean whoever trapped us in our subconscious' knows we're getting close to finding some sort of answer of getting out. They then decided to strand us here so we wouldn't get any closer."

"I'm understanding all of this except one small detail. Hopefully small. We were on our way to where Amy was staying. If your saying that's where the key to getting out of this mess, then doesn't mean that Amy's the key?"

"Good job Rory you're getting the hang of this!"

Rory tried to hide his smile but failed.

"Now all we need to do is help the Doctor. Rory I need you to understand something."

Rory turned towards Taylor and nodded.

"I think the Doctor is starting to wake up. The only way he can do that though, is by dying. It's like when you wake up from falling off a roof or doing something else equally crazy. There isn't anything you can do."

"I can't try to help him?"

"You can but I wouldn't think it would be helping him. He's already too close to waking up to get help. I think the only thing we can do is help him get through it."

"It does make sense though. The Doctor is never the one to sleep. I just wish he could go in more peaceful means."

Taylor nodded in agreement with Rory and sat next to the Doctor; putting the Doctor's head in his lap. The Doctor now lay on the backseat of Rory's car. His fever was getting worse and the mutterings were increasing. Taylor heard the car door open and looked to see Rory going to his trunk. When he came back Taylor found a cold pack in the man's hands. He was starting to put the pack on the Doctor's head when the Doctor suddenly sprung up. Taylor tried to hold him down but the Doctor's palms were so wet with sweat that they slipped out of Taylor's hands.

"Rory…don't…let him…get…what...he…wants." The Doctor muttered. With those last words the Doctor fell against Taylor and made no more movement. It had all happened so fast Taylor was sure the Doctor didn't feel anything. Rory stayed where he was, clearly in shock from the whole experience. Taylor wanted to tell him to man up and say he's still alive but he noticed it was hard to lose a friend like that. Rory may not have known the Doctor for his whole life but the feeling of wanting to save someone and knowing you can't, is hard. It makes you feel worthless. Taylor looked down at the Doctor and closed his unseeing eyes. God why did he have to be the one. The one to get in such a mess.

Rory broke the silence with a question. "What did he mean by 'don't let him get what he wants?'"

Taylor took a while to talk but soon he got an answer.

"After sometime of being in the white room a man appeared. The Doctor called him the Master. Then some other guy came in, he was called the Dream Lord. From the

Doctor's expression I could tell that seeing the Dream Lord was a surprise."

"So that must mean he doesn't want the Dream Lord getting what he wants."

"Probably. What are we going to do now?"

Rory took a look at the Doctor and sighed.

"I don't know. You're the genius, I'm pretty sure you'll figure it out before I can even process what just happened."

* * *

 **AN: So was it good. Please review. Criticism is ALWAYS appreciated.** **If like it, tell me. If you liked it, tell didn't. I'll see you guys next time!**


	9. Author's Note

I'm sorry for not updating in awhile. I will be back to complete this, June 1. However, I will still reply to reviews. So if you like the story send me a review with the word 'Yes', if you want a different story send me a review with the word 'New'. Small note but I want to let you guys know I haven't forgotten. Thanks to all the followers and reviews. The more reviews you send me the more motivated I feel to keep continuing this story! So keep going! That's it, bye!


End file.
